Dark Side of the Moon
by Teal Dream
Summary: I sugest not for the close minded. It's a Mimi/Miyako fic but it also has Kenkeru and other couples. This is the reason for the rating. It starts off in the past and moves to the present (Which is in Miyako's POV). Hopefully you'll enjoy!


**__**

Dark side of the Moon

**Past**

"I told you I don't care!" Thundered Takeru's loud voice. He clenched his fists tightly and glowered at Hikari. Now 16, he was often quick to temper, often because of his problem with over reacting. Hikari understood this but a fight with Satoshi didn't help. He had called her almost in tears and by the time Hikari had reached his mother's apartment, he was in a mad fury. She wished that she could contact his mother but she was out of town and wouldn't be back for a few weeks. Now she was standing opposite of Takeru, shuddering in fright. Takeru 

-never- got this angry. Not over a stupid, meaningless fight.

"Try to calm down Takeru-kun." She stammered, reaching a tremmoring hand towards him in the dark apartment. He harshly slapped it away. She held on to her throbbing hand and began to yell at him, her vision blurring. "Why did you do that you bastard?! I'm trying to help you! You just don't seem to understand that simple fact. Is you mind to simple or is it now to blurred by your stupid, useless anger?" Her faced was now red and her voice hoarse. Her hair fell over her hot forehead and she haphazardly tossed it back from her drenched face.

"What do you mean woman? You've never done anything for me! Your complaining about my anger when you just yelled at me.."

"Only because of what you did"

"I don't care!" The truth was that Takeru had never seem Hikari get upset. He wanted to feel horrible but he couldn't. His anger was now out of control and he didn't care what happened. He reached for Hikari but she slapped away his hand. 

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. Takeru couldn't take it anymore. He cruelly grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her to him. She struggled against his force but this only made him angrier. He slapped her across the face and left the apartment, slamming the door. The cabinets rattled as the door slammed then calmed. Hikari collapsed to her knees and slowly raised a hand to the red mark on her face. Tears welled in her eyes and streamed in torrent down her face. She sat in the dark apartment, alone, crying...

~*~

"He's not here?" Hikari asked, shuddering. It was a warm night but she had a horrible chill. She pulled her jacket closer. "Well where is he?"

"He's at Itcijoji-san's at the moment. Are you sure you're okay?" Daisuke's mother gazed at Hikari with concerned eyes and then smiled. "You can call him from here though. Would you like to come in?" 

"I'm fine. I forget Ken-kun's number at the moment... could you dial it? Onegai?"

"Sure. Hold on a moment..." She disappeared into the house and came out with the portable phone. "Just return it when you're done."

"Arigatou." She whispered and took off down the hall to end up in the stairwell. "Daisuke?" She asked, voice wavering.

"Hai, Hikari-chan." His voice was low and soothing to her. 'Oh why hadn't I fell in love with Daisuke instead of Takeru..' She paused for a moment before coming upon a conclusion 'because he's a immature jerk at times.'

"It's Takeru. We had a fight. He left and I don't know where he is. Could you help? I don't know what to do ..." Tears came to her eyes again and she slowly brushed them away. 

"Are you crying?" He asked "Please don't cry, Hikari, Please tell me what happened... am I able to help you in any way?"

'Sounds like Takeru is having the same problems I had..' Ken's mind blurred 'Maybe I should find him..' "Daisuke-san? Would you mind if I went to find Takeru? You could go talk to Yamato as well...when your done talking to Hikari that is." Ken's room was dimly lit as he stood slowly from his spot on the lower bunk and made his way to the door. His room hadn't changed much over the past few years. Everything was basically the same."If I don't come back, then I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, Ken-san, see you tomorrow."

"Ja ne, Daisuke." The door slowly closed behind Ken as he donned his jacket and shoes. He practically slammed the door to the apartment and he raced off into the streets. "If I were Takeru with problems similar to the ones I had, where would I go?" He thought for a minute then ran off. "The beach." He muttered, "I have to get to the beach."

~*~

"How did you find me?!" Takeru growled as Ken approached him. He didn't turn around to face him. He just kept staring at the full moon.

"I just guessed. Your problems are similar to the ones I had." He sat down beside him and hugged his knees close to his chest. "Will you be okay?"

"No one seems to understand but you.." Takeru trailed off.

"It's all right. You just have to find someone to hold on to.." Ken let his voice be carried away by the lapping of the ocean waves. He raked his hands through the cool, damp sand and stretched out and gazed up at the moon.

"Ken?" Asked Takeru "Do you think that there's a dark side of the moon?"

~*~

"Are you absolutely sure you're going to be okay?" Daisuke asked a slightly calmer Hikari.

"Hai, I'll be fine, now that I've talked to you. Thank you, Daisuke-kun." Diasuke heard the dial tone and hung the phone up.

'No use hanging around here' He thought. "I'll take Ken-san's advice and go see Yamato." Daisuke grabbed his jacket and took off for Takeru's fathers' place.

"Are you there Yamato-kun?" Daisuke asked, opening the door and peering into the dark hallway.

"Hai, Hai, I am. What's the matter? Hikari?" Yamato's voice was drowsy and tired as if he hadn't slept in a while. He probably hadn't slept much because of his break-up with Sora. His blue eyes flashed with a glimmer of understanding. Yamato tiredly ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair.

"Yea, but it has to do more with you brother as well.."

"Come in and explain. My father is gone for a few days so you can express whatever."

"Thanks..."

~*~

"Hai, I'll be fine, now that I've talked to you. Thank you, Daisuke-kun." Hikari sighed then ended the call. She slowly stood from her place in the stairwell and returned the phone to Daisuke's mother. She trudged down to Sora's place and found herself ringing the doorbell.

"Hikari-chan?! What's the matter? You look horrible..." Tears began to shimmer in Hikari's amber eyes as she stood at Sora's door. He face was drained from of normal colour from crying. She moved to walk inside the apartment but tripped over her own feet and fell into Sora's arms. Sora instinctively caught her and dragged her into the apartment.

"What...What's going on?" Hikari stammered, waking up. She rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her tangled hair.

"You collapsed. I called your brother and he's on his way over." She smiled warmly at her and stood from her place on the couch.

"Are you and my brother still going out?" She asked groggily, not attempting to stand. She gazed innocently at Sora, eyes wide.

"Yes...It still hurts thinking about Yamato though. I don't think that that effected our friendship...do you?" Her hands trembled slightly as she grasped a cup of tea from the coffee table next to the couch.

"No..no.. Not at all. But I think that Takeru and I are...well..." Tears welled in her dry eyes and began to spill down her cheeks.

"Oh no.. you had a fight.. didn't you?" Sora rushed to Hikari's side and hugged her to her chest like a mother would. "It's okay, let it out. We should tell you brother about this when he gets here.."

"Sora?"

"Taichi!" Sora exclaimed. Taichi came running in and hugged Hikari close.

"Niisan.." He whispered. Gently, he stroked her hair. "What happened?" His unruly brown hair fell over his eyes and he pushed it back from his face, waiting for Hikari's response.

"She and Takeru-san had a fight." Said Sora. She grabbed hold of Taichi's hand and squeezed it.

"You'll be fine, niisan... I'll watch over you.."

"We both will."

~*~

"Son... are you alright?" Iori's mother stood adjacent from him near the railing of the building. Iori stood on the railing holding on to the wall, ready to jump.

"Sure I'm alright." He snapped sarcastically. "Everything is peachy fucking keen." He frowned and released his grip on the wall. He looked down at the open space between himself and the ground. He grinned evilly then tossed himself over the edge.

Iori's mother took a step back. Iori was usually such a sweet boy who was very traditional but now he had changed. Over the past few months something had happened. He had become snappish and angry. "Iori! Stop!" Cried Iori's mother, hoarsely. She rushed to the railing as he thrust himself away from the building. She quickly grabbed hold of his ankle to stop his from falling. As she pulled him over the railing, Iori struck his head on the concrete and fell unconscious. She dragged him over the railing, through the screen doors and into the building....

**Present**

'Why does life have to be so confusing? Why do you closest friends make the decisions that you'd never think you'd make? Why does Ken-kun have to be in love with Takeru-san!'

"Augh!" I growled, teeth clenched, fingers raking through my long, lavender hair. I kicked my books off my bed and stomped over to the window. Slowly, I raised the window pane and let some of the warm night air into the air conditioned room. I stuck my head out the window, hands gripping the sill and sighed. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the events of the last week or two.

First was the Takeru/Hikari incident. They had a huge fight, which ended with poor Hikari alone, crying on the floor after Takeru stormed out of the apartment. Takeru had wandered around the city until he came to the ocean. The crashing of the waves were calming to him. Ken found him and calmed him down. I don't really know what happened after. I was never told by anyone... Not even my beloved Ken. All I know is that Ken and Takeru are in love and they left poor Hikari and I all alone.

Oh gaud... This one was very unexpected. Daisuke and Yamato. No one saw this one coming. I also knew little about this one. As far as I could tell, Daisuke went to Yamato's' apartment to tell Yamato about Takeru and Hikari but he ended up staying. Yamato knew something was up with Takeru because he wasn't acting normal. I have no idea what happened after Daisuke poured his heart out to Yamato. Now they're lovers.

I didn't find out about this one until a week ago. It happened the same night that Takeru and Hikari fought. Hikari found herself at Sora's after talking to Daisuke. She collapsed and Sora dragged her inside. She called Taichi and they both swore to protect Hikari. I don't know if Taichi realized or realizes the Sora and Hikari are more than 'just friends' but he's a smart man and he's sure to figure it out sooner or later... I don't know how he'll take it.

Lastly there was Iori. Poor, poor Iori. When he found out about all this, I guess he lost it. He attempted suicide. He tried to throw himself from the building but didn't make it. His mother saved him. Were lucky that he wasn't successful. His mother has him seeing a shrink. Poor guy...

I shuddered thinking about it. 'Were my friends decisions right?' I thought. I removed my glasses and looked out at the bright lights. Somehow, I wasn't angry or upset anymore. I need guidance from someone but whom? There was no on left here. Koushiro left for boarding school a while ago and Jyou is in the United States and has opened a practice there. I couldn't tell my parents, they wouldn't understand. This left only Mimi. But she was still in the United States, but wasn't she suppose to be visiting soon? Maybe she could help me but I'd have to explain everything to her. Hopefully she'll understand... Oh Mimi...

* * *

"What!?" Was Mimi's reaction. She fell over and I could have sworn she fainted but she slowly stood, holding her head.

"Are you alright?!" I asked reaching a hand in her direction. She grasped it tightly and I helped her stabilize herself. There was a faint blush on my face.

"Yea. I'm fine. So that's the entire story?" She asked, brushing her strawberry pink hair away from her face and over her shoulder. "Well I guess it was their decision. Things change and sometimes there for the better..."She paused for a minute. "Miyako? Are you listening?"

I flushed a brighter shade of pink than before. "Yea... yea I am. What were you saying?"

"You're not listening... What's bothering you...besides the things from the past few weeks?" Her face showed concern and a slight bit of annoyance. I swear my face must have flashed 9 shades of crimson. I had always thought of Mimi as more of a sister figure but now I wasn't so sure. Was she more?

I thought back to the daydream I had had when I first met Mimi....

__

..."Oh Mimi you're my gorgeous sister and we come from a wonderful, caring family!"

Mimi and I were floating in a shimmering void. We were wearing beautiful dresses and had long flowing hair. We were both very beautiful. We had grasped each other's hands and held them tightly.

"Oh Miyako! You're just as beautiful!"...

I sighed at the memory.

"You want to talk over a cup of tea?" Mimi asked, smiling. She linked arms with me and off we went to the closest coffee shop, jabbering about clothes.

* * *

"So Ken-san is with Takeru-kun? I'd never have guessed." Mimi stirred milk in to her tea and took a sip.

"Neither would I. and Ken left me all alone.." I sniffed back tears and removed my glasses, setting them gently on the cafes' table.

"It'll be all right... you'll find someone else." She smiled and my heart warmed. I knew she was right but I didn't want to believe it.

"No I won't. The only one for me was Ken!" I began to sob into my hands. I was drawing attention to myself as I sat sobbing.

"Miyako-chan... Please stop. You'll be fine. I'll help you. I'll personally find you someone else. And maybe at the same time I can find someone for myself." She stood up and took a heroic pose. Her eyes glimmered with adventure.

"But what about the blonde boy from the States?" I asked, worried.

"It never worked out." She smiled. "Are you willing to do this?"

"I don't know..." I frowned. "Do you think it'll work?"

"Sure! Why not? I understand now why the others did what they did. The perfect person for you doesn't have to be of the opposite gender. I think if you really love someone then it doesn't matter."

"Really?" I asked, believing every word she said.

"Really!"

* * *

__

...The room was dark and cold. A shrill scream echoed out. I turned to face where the sound was coming from. A woman about the age of twenty-four appeared from the shadows. Her pink hair was flowing all over the place, wrapping around her body.

"Miyako...come to me." Her voice pleaded. She reached a hand towards me but I recoiled.

"Who are you?" I demanded. I had a pretty good guess but I wasn't sure. I wanted to know the truth.

"Don't you recognize me? I'm Mimi."

"Mimi?"...

"Yes. Miyako... I need you. I want you to be with me. Feel me, touch me, need me! Please Miyako!" Her eyes were barely visible but the were pleading. I took a step back but she grabbed my hand. "Please!"...

I woke, sheets clammy. I was panting hard. "Augh" I moaned "What a nightmare..." I stood and stumbled down the hall to the bathroom. The lights flickered on and I turned the tap on and washed my face. "I need to go for a walk" I said to my reflection.

I quickly got dressed and threw on my coat. As an after thought, I wrote a note to my parents explaining why I wasn't at home and left the house. I wandered around the streets, not really know where I was going.

"Miyako?" Came a familiar voice. I turned to see Mimi standing a few feet away from me.

"Why are you out here?" I asked. I touched my face to feel tears streaming down them.

"I had a nightmare.. I'm guessing that's your reason too..." 

"It is." I could now feel the tears drip off my chin and on to the collar of my jacket. I just stood in the same spot feeling the tears stream down my face.

"Miyako!" She cried. She rushed to me and hugged me tight. I didn't bother to hug back even if I tried to I probably couldn't. She smoothed out my hair and began to cry herself. "Please tell me you'll be alright.."

"Only when I'm with you I'm all right." I sobbed. She hugged me closer and nodded. 

"I feel the same." 

__

Teal Dream

~"Your name lady, or perhaps angels have no names."


End file.
